In the United States, approximately one (1) in eight (8) women (i.e., twelve (12) percent) will develop invasive breast cancer over the course of a lifetime. Prior to 2017, public health organization have estimated that 252,710 new cases of invasive breast cancer would be diagnosed in women in the United Stated, with 63,410 new cases of non-invasive (in situ) breast cancer. In situ cases of cancer are those where malignant cells are present as a tumor, but have neither metastasized nor invaded beyond the basement membrane of where the tumor was discovered. Despite improvements in treatments, the death toll for women in the United States from breast cancer in 2017 was estimated to be about 40,610, which represents a decrease, as the toll has decreased each year from 1989, especially in women under fifty (50). However, breast cancer remains the leading cause of death from any type of cancer, among women in the United States. It is estimated that about thirty (30) percent of newly diagnosed cancers in women will be breast cancers. Although there are certain genetic indicators for increased breast cancer risks, about eight five (85) percent of breast cancers occur in women who have no family history of breast cancer. Presently, the most significant risk factors for breast cancer are gender (being a woman) and age (growing older).